cosquillas
by Murieru
Summary: Últimamente han pasado cosas que no logro entender. Lápiz lazuli ha estado actuando de una forma muy fuera de lo común , pero lo más raro fue lo que pasó hace algunos días.


Es primera vez que escribo algo. No soy buena pero me gusta.

Los personajes no son mios, solo escribo por diversión.

Últimamente han pasado cosas que no logro entender. Lápiz lazuli ha estado actuando de una forma muy fuera de lo común , pero lo más raro fue lo que pasó hace algunos días.

Recuerdo que llovía un montón. Me encanta la lluvia, pero lápiz siente realmente que la lluvia es grandiosa, por lo que cada vez que llueve, ella sale a observar como caen las gotas, o algo así me explico una vez. Yo estaba haciendo una nueva escultura con una puerta que había encontrado en el mágico lugar que los humanos llaman "basurero". Definitivamente, aparte de ser una genio en la ciencia, soy un genio en el arte. Ah si, lápiz. Entró al granero toda empapada y diciendo que no se sentía bien, que estaba "triste" otra vez. Odio tener que preguntar por qué se siente triste, primero porque nunca responde y segundo porque siempre es la misma razón, así que no pregunté nada. Como estaba concentrada en mi escultura ella se fue a su rincón a hacer quien sabe qué.

Obviamente, cuando mi escultura estuvo terminada tenía que ser apreciada por otro, y recibir mis cumplidos correspondientes. Fui donde lápiz, y ella estaba "durmiendo". No me mal interpreten, las gemas no dormimos, así que simplemente le dije que fuera a ver mi escultura. No quiso abrir los ojos, así que toque su cara y nada. Se me ocurrió molestarla un poco, y recordé que steven me enseñó a hacer cosquillas. Era mi perfecta oportunidad para aplicar mi nueva técnica en lápiz.

Primero tenía que decidir cual sería el perfecto lugar para hacer cosquillas. Por suerte soy super precavida y anoté todo en mi tablet. Los lugares más cosquillosos son: el estómago, los pies y el cuello. Teniendo todo listo, empecé por el cuello, sentí que lápiz se movió un poco, pero miré y seguía dormida. Moví mis dedos como dijo steven "como una araña" y nada. Seguí con los pies, de la misma forma y de nuevo se movió un poco pero seguía dormida. Admito que me gustaron mucho los pies descubiertos de lápiz, pienso que debería usarlos así también. Volviendo a las cosquillas, seguí con su estómago. Hice el Movimiento de araña en su estómago y pude escuchar que lapiz hizo un ruido, miré pero seguía dormida. Continúe tocando su estómago y de vez en cuando ella seguía haciendo pequeños ruidos.

Yo no se en que estaba pensando, lo que hice después no estaba anotado en mi tablet, Pero ella estaba ahí y no hacía nada, también es su culpa. Puse mi mano en su pecho y de nuevo hizo ese ruido. Moví mi mano por su pecho y de verdad me daba mucha curiosidad seguir tocandola. De pronto miré a su cara y me miraba de una forma que nunca había visto antes.

Rápido saqué mi mano y quise salir corriendo pero lápiz tomo mi muñeca y no pude. Puso su cara muy cerca de mi y me dijo que qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Le expliqué que eran cosquillas, que steven me había enseñado. Ella se enojo un poco porque pensó que steven me había tocado el pecho también. Obviamente le dije que no, steven nunca tocó mi pecho, pero luego me preguntó que por qué toqué el de ella... No supe que responder, porque ni yo sé por qué lo hice.

Ella puso su mano en mi pecho y empezó a tocarme. Me asusté y saqué su mano. Lápiz me miró super enojada, me sorprendí. Me dijo que si yo le había hecho cosquillas, ella también quería hacerme cosquillas a mi. No pude negarme a su lógica, así que accedí y ella continuó haciéndome cosquillas. Lápiz nunca sigue mis instrucciones, le dije que tenía que ser como movimiento de araña pero ella no hacía caso, solo movía su mano por todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera siguió los puntos más cosquillosos.

La lluvia seguía, y de pronto sonó un trueno. Me asusté, lo admito, pero es que ya estaba algo nerviosa. Del susto la abracé y ella me abrazó de vuelta y siguió haciéndome cosquillas. Lápiz me preguntó que como era que se debían sentir las cosquillas, le expliqué lo que me dijo steven: " como un millón de hormigas en el cuerpo y que vas a explotar". Lápiz me miró y dijo que no sentía eso. concuerdo con ella en verdad, y con lo que me dijo después, que se sentía como si se fuera a derretir porque sentía mucho calor. No es que nos derritieramos ni nada, pero así se sentía y era agradable.

Después de hacernos cosquillas por un rato nuestras gemas empezaron a brillar y sentí algo que nunca había experimentado, un calor tan agradable y familiar. Pero todo acabó cuando steven entró corriendo y gritando "peridot, lápiz donde están?" interrumpió nuestra fusión. Así es, sé que estuvimos a punto de fusionarnos y que steven interrumpió el proceso, y que suerte, yo no podria fusionarme con otra gema.

Después de que steven hablara sus tonterías de humanos, se fue cuando paró la lluvia. Pensé que como lápiz se había interesado en las cosquillas le preguntaría a steven sobre el tema, pero no lo hizo, ni tampoco a vuelto a hablar de eso. Supongo que no volveremos a hacernos cosquillas, porque lápiz parece evitarme cada vez que le hablo de ese día. No seguiré insistiendo, total ya tengo mucha información de las cosquillas.


End file.
